Perpetual Twilight
by TheBlueAnarchist
Summary: A/U: Bella moves to forks & meets Edward, but after getting sick in class Jake comes to pick her up & sees Cullen, noticing their intolerance. Curious, she learns there's a war coming, & she's right in the middle of it. Will she choose sides?
1. Hello Black

**Author's Note: Ello! This is my first fic on here (for this account) so please review! I hope you like it ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I _totally_ own Edward, Jacob, Bella, AND Mike. Ooooh, that's everyone in this chapter, what now? **

**Bella's POV: Chapter One**

Raine beat down on the blue parka on my back, making me grimace as I walked through the parking lot and into the school. Wet concrete squelched unattractively under my feet and I frowned more sighing in relief as I walked from the annoyingly cold rain and into the warm school.

Today was my first day at Fork's High School. I'd recently moved back after my mom got remarried, though I absolutely hated it here. The scenery and over all wetness just shouted depression. I longed to be back in the warmth of the Arizona Sun, where as here there seemed to be no Sun, only perpetual, rainy, Twilight.

Wiping my feet off on the gross, sopping wet mats just inside the door, I looked around, observing the students around me. They all seemed to be relatively happy, though I couldn't understand how in this weather. Honestly, how happy can you be when it's pouring buckets of cats and dogs outside?

But it was just like any other school. I could already pick out the students who would be the bane of my existence, the preps and jokes that seemed to form an impenetrable ring, not allowing anyone else into their little circle. Not that I wanted to be apart of it or anything. I just tended to be an easy target, and I'm sure with only 300 students they would appreciate having a new one.

Walking past them, I stepped into the office, smiling politely at the lady at the front desk. Her eyes seemed to glaze over when she saw me, and she reached for my schedule like she was programmed to do so. Briefly I wondered if this would be the first robotic school personal I'd meet today, or if one of my teachers would be like that. I hoped not; those were the worst kind.

Glancing down at the slip of paper she handed me, I sighed. Gym first, of course, the one subject that would kill me at the beginning of my day. It was likely I would end up not going to any of my other classes often.

Grabbing my bag from where I'd let it drop to the floor, I walked out, heading to the lonely building sitting off to the side. I had to cut through the rain once more to do so, but I managed to walk fast enough for it to not make much of a difference. Besides, I was already soaked through anyway.

Pushing past the gym doors, it didn't take long for me to change into the gym uniform the coach gave me, trying to ignore the other girl's looks as I did so. Following the rushing mass of bodies into the gym, my heart fell when I saw the large volley ball net set up in the middle of the court.

"Boys against girls, ladies," the coach said, winking at us girls. Some girls grinned triumphantly, and other stuck their tongues out at the boys. I'm pretty sure I was the only one looking worried.

Getting into position with the others, I was happy when the other girls covered my mistakes, and eventually not letting me near the ball at all, save when I had to serve. Then everyone just ducked out of the way and prayed I didn't hit them.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan right?" A boy with blonde hair asked me as I walked out of the locker room later. I took in his pale features and nodded, blushing slightly. "Um, Bella," I replied, sliding my parka on and gathering my things.

"I'm Mike Newton, nice to meet you. How you likin' Forks?"

"I don't really appreciate the rain," I sighed, once more stepping out into the offending onslaught of water. He laughed and nudged my playfully with his elbow, making me take another step to the side in dislike.

"Well, we both have biology next," she told me, gesturing towards the slip of paper that was plainly in his view. He continued to read it for a moment, and I couldn't help but feel that he was memorizing it for later.

"Um, yeah."

"Want me to walk you?" I shrugged and nodded, wanting to be polite but also not liking the idea of being stuck around this more for longer than I needed to. He was starting to seem more and more like a golden retriever.

Walking into the classroom, I allowed him to lead me to the only empty seat after handing the teacher the note saying I was new. He didn't bother with introductions, and I could only assume it was because he knew everyone would already know who I was. I think I'm going to like him.

Sitting down, the boy beside me grinned, his tousled copper hair glittering in the pale fluorescent lights. I had to admit, he was beautiful. His pale skin was flawless and his gold eyes seemed to strike through me, hard to ignore.

"Hello," he said smoothly, "I'm Edward, you must be Bella Swan."

"U-Um, how did you know-" my question was cut off as the teacher started talking, grabbing Mikes hand and saying something about blood types. A rusty scenet filled my nose and I gagged, looking away. Almost immediately Mr. Englert noticied, and gestured for Edward to take me out of the room.

"To the nurses office," he said to him, who nodded in response.

He pulled me through the rain to the main building, sitting me down when we arrived. "Mrs. Shreider," he purred, "Bella here got feint during blood testing in Biology, Mr. Englert told me to bring her here. Do you mind if I take her home?"

"Sorry Edward, I can't let that happen. You can stay with her until her father arrives though," she replied nonchalantly. He frowned, seeming frustrated, but nodded anyway while she called Charlie.

"Bella, she said after a few minutes of talking on the phone, "Charlie is working right now, says he can't be pulled away from the station. He's sending someone eolse to get you."

I nodded, sighing in frustration. It can't look good to get sent home on your first day, that's just not right.

We waited there for a about 15 minutes, all the while Edward fawning over me in a slightly annoying, yet mesmerizing, manner. He was constantly checking to make sure I looked ok, smiling when I gently swatted his probing hands away, not wanting him to check for a fever or anything. His hands were too cold for that.

"Bella?"

Looking up, I smiled as Jacob walked in, his russet colored skin shining, his short hair slick with rain. He smiled back, though it faded as he noticed Edward.

"Hello Cullen," he growled, pulling me gently towards him.

"Hello Black."

**Author's Note: Go on... Press that little button... You know, that one that says review... Come on... It won't bite... Much.**


	2. Distractions

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! My laptop broke so I wasn't able to really update, and I did this kinda fast... It's really just a filler and I'll try to update tomorrow, I promise.  
**

**Disclaimer: The little french guy in my head told me to tell you I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV: Chapter Two**

I looked between Edward and Jacob, frowning slightly. Jacob grabbed me by the hand and gently, but quickly, yanked me off the chair I was on and into his arms, taking a step backwards. "What're you doing with Bella?" He growled, the rumble from his chest making me squirm in his warm arms.

"She got sick in class," the tall, pale boy responded, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. He seemed stiff, cold, and he narrowed his eyes as Jacob started to shake slightly, his grip on me tightening.

"Calm yourself, mutt," Edward spat before stepping out. Jacob loosened up a bit, letting me go and sighing. "Come on Bella, we're leaving."

The drive home after that was quiet, the silence awkward and heavy. Eventually, when the car stopped in my driveway, he reached over, hugging me in one of her bear hugs.

"I'm sorry about before Bells, but that guy is… Irritating."

"It's ok Jake," I replied, not sure I wanted to know why. He gave me a wary smile and kissed my cheek, watching as I slid out of the car. "Don't trip," was his annoying farewell, though I couldn't help but smile as I watched him drive off, that silly grin plastered on his tanned face.

I walked inside, dropping my bag on the stairs and sighing. I didn't particularly want to cook just yet, and I had no homework since I hadn't even gone to most of my classes, so I pulled out my favorite book. The old copy of Wuthering Heights opened easily, and I found the page I'd dog eared to save my place, settling back contentedly as Heathcliff dictated Linton's letter to Catherine.

Hours passed, and it wasn't until Charlie came home that I looked up from the yellowed pages of my book. "Sorry dad, I kinda' got caught up reading and didn't make dinner," I said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I've done without you for years, another day won't hurt," he replied, smiling at me. I nodded and sat back once more.

**Author's Note: Go on... Press that little button... You know, that one that says review... Come on... It won't bite... Much.**


End file.
